Desperate Measures
by preta-me
Summary: A difficult decision leads to Naruto being sealed away. Instead of being trapped in an empty void, he finds himself in a new, unfamiliar place.
1. Extremist Qualities

No one could believe what the masked man had just said. The five Kage were frozen in place while their brains processed what had just begun. Madara Uchiha had just declared war on the Five Great Nations.

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled the Raikage. "My brother's still alive? How dare he disobey my orders for him to stay in the village! He's going to get my Iron Claw!"

"Calm yourself Raikage. Now is no time to let our emotions get the best of us," said the old, wise Onoki.

"He's right," said the young, red headed Kazekage. "Madara wants to take advantage of our separation. If we stay divided against each other, we have no chance of winning this thing. Now is the best time for an alliance now that we all have a common enemy."

"Well said young man," said Mei, the Mizukage. "We also have to remember that he can't win this war without the jinchūriki. We have to keep them out of the Akatsuki's reach."

* * *

><p>The Kage organized an army, the Shinobi Alliance, filled with shinobi and samurai. Madara, not to be easily outdone, had created an army of his own. It consisted of multitudes of white Zetsu clones and resurrected shinobi courtesy of Kabuto.<p>

The island the Raikage had arranged for Naruto and B had not worked out how he planned. Naruto and B managed to escape and join the battle against the Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Allied Shinobi HQ<p>

* * *

><p>"There's no way we could do something that cruel to them!" yelled Tsunade.<p>

"To hell with you and your ideas! There's no way I would toss my brother aside like trash!" said the Raikage angrily.

"It's the only way to guarantee a victory in this war," replied Shikaku.

"Madara needs them to complete his Moon's Eye Plan. This would make it absolutely impossible for him to resurrect the Juubi," added Mabui.

Tsunade and A both thought hard for a few seconds. "How can we be so sure that there aren't any other options? Can't we win this war without such an extreme last resort?"

"We could, but the casualties would be enormous. Our nations would be weakened greatly by a long lasting war with the Akatsuki that we aren't sure we can win. By guaranteeing a victory, we can focus our full military strength on defeating Madara, instead of having to divide our attention between protecting Naruto and B and holding back the Zetsu army."

After long deliberation, they put this mysterious plan into action. The other Kage had no say in whether this plan was something that should be done since the remaining jinchuuriki didn't belong to their villages, so Tsunade and A acted completely on their own. "It hasn't been long since they escapes the island," said Mabui. "We could intercept them before they make it to any of the battlefields. We'll execute the plan then. Remember, all you have to do is call out to them. If they respond, the technique will work."

Tsunade and A left HQ in pursuit of Naruto and B. They simply followed the two large Chakra signatures. Just about everyone could feel them, so they were lucky that Madara hadn't went after them first. "I see them!" yelled Tsunade. "Hurry, we have to catch up!"

* * *

><p>Naruto was more determined than he'd ever been. He would, with his new power, end the war and defeat Madara. As he and B ran, their path was cut off by two familiar figures. the male figure they recognized as A opened a scroll and summoned a large gourd. 'So this is their plan,' B thought, recognizing the gourd as the Amber Purifying Pot. 'It would be an instant win against the Akatsuki thanks to the sacrifice of two people who happen to be me and Naruto.'<p>

"Naruto, B!" yelled Tsunade and A simultaneously. Being the only person who was ignorant of the functions of the gourd, Naruto was quick to respond.

"What now? You comin' to stop us?"

Tsunade answered back with similar quickness. "This is a war to protect you two. We can't let you go any further."

"B! B! B, answer me! This is the best option for everyone. Just respond!" His brother's voice rang through his head. He shut out the noise and considered the previous statement.

He couldn't deny that it would render Madara's plans useless. He decided to obey his brothers plea. "Yo, Big Bro. So this is it then, huh?"

"What do you mean? Naruto questioned. "We aren't just gonna stop here. We have to help in the fight against Madara! Sorry Granny Tsunade, but we're going no matter what you say." He was about to dash away but was speed by B's hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, it's already done. It had been ever since we answered their call."

"He's right Naruto. This isn't a normal gourd. We are going to use it to seal you two away. This is the only sure fire way to keep Madara from resurrecting the Juubi," Tsunade explained.

"And you expect me to just accept an eternity in a void?"

"It doesn't matter. Like B said, it's already done," said A. "Of course the idea is extreme, and the decision wasn't easy for us. B is my brother. Only a heartless person could make this decision easily."

"You both have people that love you," said Tsunade, "and they will all miss you. By sealing you away, we can guarantee that you lived ones won't be put asleep by Madara's genjutsu. As soon as A opens the gourd, you two will be taped inside it forever. We are sorry it has to be this way, but you're sacrifice won't be in vain. You two will be the reason the world is not under Madara's control."

Naruto sighed and looked at the ground in sadness. This was a lot to take in. He was slightly angry that he wouldn't get to test his new powers on Madara's face, but what hurt him deep inside was that he wouldn't see his friends anymore. He would miss everyone from the ones that lived and cared for him to the ones that despised him for being the "fox kid." "Granny Tsunade," he said suddenly. "Let everyone know that I love them and that no matter what, I'll never forget what they've done for me throughout my life. Whether they hated me or loved me, I'll remember it forever, because it made me who I am today, and I thank them for that. B? Do you have anything to say before we do this?" Naruto asked. B grinned.

"Nope. What you just said completely covers whatever I might have said. Big Bro, you can seal us now. We're ready." Naruto and Tsunade shared a final hug, Naruto, A, and B shared first bumps. As they opened the gourd, Naruto and B were whisked into it. Tsunade and A, with tears in their eyes, closed the lid. To ensure that Madara couldn't get a hold of their powers, they destroyed the gourd, essentially making it impossible to ever reach them again.

* * *

><p>In a Strange Place<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and B fell through the gourd's opening, and saw the lid close. Where they currently were was beyond anything they could have imagined. There were large orbs of light floating around them at various distances and speeds. There were no words to describe the beauty of it all. 'So this is what heaven looks like?' they thought.<p>

"This can't be heaven since we aren't technically dead," B said. "And these orbs are somehow different from each other." Naruto simply nodded in understanding. Upon closer inspection of these orbs, he could clearly see that each one looked like a small world. They definitely weren't planets. They acted almost like windows, letting them see the world that that orb represented. Some looked barren, others lush, some very strange. Some showed people. So far, Naruto had seen two flying blond guys fighting and a spiky haired kid in short green shorts.

"Could we be between universes or something?" He was greeted with silence. He looked around for B and saw that they had drifted apart. B had just noticed it too.

"Don't use your Chakra to grab onto me, Naruto. If you make a mistake, you could touch one of the orbs, and we don't know what could happen."

"Then what should we do?" His question would go unanswered. At that moment, B's body hit an orb, and he disappeared into it. Naruto yelled out to B before giving up. He knew that his efforts were futile. B was in a totally different place now. He floated there for a few minutes until he also collided with an orb. The collision wasn't painful, but as he was swallowed into it, he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. What the heck just happened," Naruto groaned. He sat up from where he was and yawned. Wait. Where was he? He opened his eyes and saw absolutely nothing. "Oh my god. Am I blind? Say it ain't so!" He frantically patted his face when he felt something on his face. "What the he-? Oh. It's just my headband. Hehe. Silly me." He readjusted his headband took in his surroundings.<p>

He found himself on a bed in a small room. He still couldn't see much due to the darkness in the room. He stood and felt the walls until he found a light switch. The light revealed plain walls with a few pictures hanging up, a curtained window, and a dresser with a mirror built in. He gazed at his reflection and noticed something peeking from under his shirt sleeve. 'I must've gotten hurt somehow. Whoever found me even bandaged me up.' He walked toward the bedroom door when it opened. A woman peered in and grinned at him. "You're finally up! I heard you shuffling around in here so I came to check on you. Come to the kitchen. Dinner is ready. I'll explain everything."

The woman walked away before Naruto had a chance to say anything. She left him with two options: go eat dinner or go eat dinner. He didn't need to think long. His growling stomach lead him through the house into the kitchen where the aroma of a home cooked meal filled his senses. "Hurry and sit. Your plate is already set." Naruto looked toward where his plate was waiting for him. What he didn't expect to see was other people waiting for him. They all looked at him, their eyes taking in his appearance.

'I'll need to take a seat if I'm gonna find out anything about how I got here.' He took a seat at the table next to a young boy. It was awkwardly quiet at the table. the woman was the first to speak. "I'm Vera. The boy next to you is my little brother Darius. These two next to me ate my brother and sister, Clara and Antonio."

"Hello," they all said in a quiet tone. That was understandable, since a mysterious young man was sitting at their dinner table. Naruto observed their features in detail for the first time. Vera was definitely the oldest. She must've been in her early 20s. The boy named Darius looked to be about 10 years old. Clara and Antonio seemed the closest to Naruto's age. He looked at them and introduced himself the best way he knew how. "Hello. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 16 years old. My likes are ramen and the color orange." He decided to be vague about it until he found out more about them. No need to spoil the beans in his life story.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. In regards to how you got here, our father found you on the side of the road on his way out for a job. He brought you here and told us to take care of you. He'll be returning tomorrow."

"You say that he brought me here. Where exactly is here? How long was I out?"

"It's been 2 days since you got here," replied Antonio. "There's no telling how long you might have been laying out by that road. And you're currently in our house on the edge of Crocus."

'What the heck is a Crocus?' Naruto's face gave away that he'd never heard of that place. "Heh. I don't recognize that city. I'm not from around here, you see? Have any of you ever heard of the 5 Great Nations?"

The others people at the table thought for a moment. "Nope. Sorry. I guess wherever you're from is really far away," said Clara.

Naruto was silent for a moment. He wondered if he really was in a different world. "You're right. It's farther than you'd ever imagine. Well, thanks for the food. I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Goodnight." He found his way back into the bedroom and closed the door. He slid onto the bed and spread across it when he heard a knock on the door.

"Um, Naruto? If you need anything you can just let us know. We're happy to help," said Clara through the door.

"I'm fine right now. Thanks," he replied. Such nice, generous people. They are so quick to take him in and nurse him back to health. He would have to repay them somehow in the future.

Lacking the energy to do much else, he laid still and eventually dozed off. He woke up in the sewer that made up his mind scape when a deep voice spike to him. "So you finally come to visit me, eh, Naruto?"


	2. Survive the Fiery Battle!

**AN: Thank you so much for the support on my first chapter. This is my first story, so bear with me. I'm trying my best to not follow the overused trends with Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers. Review my story and let me know how I'm doing!**

* * *

><p>"So you finally came down here, brat?" asked the Kyuubi.<p>

"Honestly, no. But since I'm down here, I guess we could talk. Do you understand anything about how we got here?"

"What makes you think I owe you any portion of my infinite knowledge?"

"Maybe because I let us get sealed away? Don't tell me you'd rather be under Madara's control!"

"Hm. You make a valid point, human. Very well. I'll tell you everything I know."

"OK then. Out with it."

"..."

"You don't know anything, do you, Kurama?"

"How do you expect me too know more than you know. I may be a tailed beast, but that doesn't mean I'm well versed in dimensional travel. You humans always kept me locked in somebody's stomach anyway. Blame your race for our collective ignorance."

Naruto couldn't argue with his logic. They were both stuck in this unfamiliar _situation_. "So what do you think we should do?"

"I think you should use your brain for once and not rely on me so much. I've told you what I know, but you're the one who has the power to take action. Now get out. I want to sleep," Kurama said, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up that morning in the guest bedroom he had been borrowing. 'I need to find out about this place.' He went downstairs to find a man sitting in a chair.<p>

"Good morning, lad. I'm gonna go ahead and assume that you're Naruto. I'm Martin. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Thank you for taking me here. Who knows what could have happened to me if you'd left me out there."

"Oh, don't mention it!" He stood up and patted Naruto on the back. "It's what anyone would have done. Is there anything you need, seeing as you're up so early?"

"Actually yes. Could you explain to me exactly where we are right now?"

"We are on the outskirts of Crocus, the capital city of the kingdom of Fiore."

Naruto thought for a moment. He was sure that he'd never heard those names before. "Do you know where we are in relation to the Elemental Nations? I'm trying to find my way back."

The confused look on Martin's face wasn't what Naruto wanted to see. "Sorry, but I've been around in my years, and never have I ever heard of that place." Naruto was sure of it now. He was really in another universe. He took a deep breath and thought of what to say next.

"I see." He was at a loss for words now that the bombshell had dropped. He'd never see his loved ones again. Emotions almost poured out of him until he _remembered_ where he was and got it in check. 'What would Kakashi-sensei do?' He mentally picture his old sensei lecturing him.

_"Assess the situation. _Learn_ about your surroundings and stay calm."_

'Thanks sensei,' Naruto thought. Naruto put his sadness aside and got down to business. "So, Martin, how does a young guy make money around here?"

Martin grinned. "There's plenty of opportunities for an able bodied young man like yourself! Apply for a job somewhere, freelance work. You could work for a guild as a mage or do some alternate work for them. At your age, your opportunities stretch past the clouds!"

Naruto didn't know what the hell a mage or guild was, but he had no obligations in this world. He had all the time to find out everything he needed. Naruto stood up with resolve in his eyes. "Martin, I'm leaving. I need to get out there and find myself. I cannot thank you enough for taking me in. I promise to pay you back someday. I don't forget. That's my ninja way!" Naruto ran upstairs, grabbed his shoes and was out the door. It was his first time out of that house since he'd came to. He felt like life was about to change. Whether the change was good or bad, he was excited for it. 'This must be what youth feels like,' he thought, remembering Gai-sensei and Lee.

Naruto ran straight towards the city. What he saw was a totally new experience. The streets were filled with people, smells, and noises. Naruto didn't know where to begin. There was so much going on at once. He chose this time to duck into an alley and create a few clones. They transformed into random passerbys and went around into different stores.

* * *

><p>Naruto's clones were a priceless asset when it came to info gathering. After a half an hour, he had already had a basic idea of guilds and mages. Mages were people who used magic. They worked hand in hand with guilds. They functioned a lot like villages. Jobs, or missions were taken by the mages, and they get paid when the job is completed.<p>

He'd heard of some popular guilds that he could join, but he didn't know where any of them were located, and he still didn't have money to buy a map or even food for tonight.

'How did I forget that I'd need food?' His excitement earlier had completely erased his common sense. 'I need to make some money quick or I'll be going hungry tonight.'

He looked around the immediate area and saw a sign that said 'help needed.'

'Perfect timing,' he thought. He walked into the bar where the sign wad patted and immediately garnered the attention of some people there. 'Of course they'd stare. I'm wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.' He scanned the room and spotted the bartender. He walked over and asked, "Um, sir? I saw the sign outside. I'm in need of some quick cash. Are you guys hiring?"

The man nodded. "Yep. As a matter of fact, you can start now. See that like of dirty dishes in the sink? Go ahead and start washing."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at himself as he started washing. 'So this is where I end up? The saviour of the Leaf village is reduced to a mere dish washer. No way am I gonna settle for this. I just need the money for food tonight.'

Naruto washed the dishes, and when the money was made, he left that place. He had money for his meal and a little extra. After he ate, he realized that he'd be sleeping outside for a while. 'No problem for a top notch ninja like myself,' he thought. He found himself a comfortable roof and mimicked a certain cloud watchers position; before long, he was asleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke with a start. Some bird had decided that his face was a suitable perch. 'Damn bird.' Naruto stood up and stretched his sore back. 'How did Shikamaru do this so easily?' He stood and looked around.<p>

The sun had just risen. He jumped off the building's roof and landed with a thump. If it wasn't so early in the morning, more people would have been around to give him weird looks. 'Whatever,' Naruto thought. 'I have a few "jewels" in my pocket. I'll go buy a map and plan my next course of action. I'll be dammed if I wash dirty dishes again.'

He wandered around until he found the store he was looking for. He bought a basic map of Fiore. It included the major cities and train routes. 'This should get the job done.' The blond teen looked at this city called Crocus one last time. He took in all is sights. The mountains surrounding it, the huge castle in th-, wait. How hadn't he noticed that before? 'Even in this world, I'm still my same old airheaded self,' he laughed inwardly.

He decided to go east towards the other cities in Fiore. There was bound to be some guilds there.

* * *

><p>Trying to keep his course straight while navigating through mountains was difficult, but when you had Kyuubi Chakra Mode, running over mountains became light work. Despite his speed advantage, it took him 2 days to reach the edge of the mountain range. He couldn't just use the Chakra mode constantly, since the Kyuubi took some of his Chakra when he used it. When he wasn't using the cloak he was resting and foraging for something quick to eat.<p>

At the end of the mountain range was a lake. He stood atop a high, steep cliff and looked out on the lake in front of him. He scanned the lake for anything that indicated civilization. What he saw near the southern shores of the lake definitely caught his attention.

'Is that... a walking building?' Whatever it was, it was massive. It looked like it had been attacking the city it was facing. He ran along the shoreline to get a better look at the strange structure. Naruto noticed that the thing seemed broken. It was damaged and clearly not functional. He continued down the shores of this lake and entered the city there.

After asking around, Naruto had gathered that there had been a guild war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail two weeks before. Just by the names, he assumed who the bad guys were in this situation. He made his way toward what he was told was the Fairy Tail guild building and saw that it had just been rebuilt. 'Those guys must've been serious about this fight to destroy each others guilds,' he thought.

Naruto walked into the newly built guild and looked around. 'All these people are mages? I wonder how strong they all are.' His thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a white haired girl with blue eyes.

"Hello there! I'm Mirajane! How can I help you?" Naruto didn't say anything for a moment. He wasn't ready for a conversion. It had been 2 days since he'd talked to someone, so he stuttered.

"I-I was wondering if I could, um, join this guild. Can I talk to your leader?" That was rough.

"Follow me. I'll bring you to our guild master." She smiled and led him through a door and into a small room with a desk. "Master, we have a visitor!"

"I see. I'm Makarov, Fairy Tail's guild master. how do you call yourself, young man?" This old man gave Naruto good vibes. They reminded him off the Third Hokage.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I would like to join your guild," he said with confidence. He wanted to make a good impression.

"Join my guild, you say?" The old man reached into a drawer and pulled out a stack of paper. "Fill out this application form. I need to know about you before I let you in. that's the only requirement."

Naruto nodded. As long as it wasn't a written test, he would be okay. He took the form and went to the common area and took a seat.

The form asked general questions like height, weight, birthday, age, and magic. For magic, he just put down clone and wind magic. Then he came to a difficult question. Place of birth. He left it blank.

Naruto reentered the office and gave Makarov his application. "You left place of birth blank. Is there a good reason for that?"

"Yes, but explaining it will take a while." Naruto's eyes turned serious. "I'm willing to tell you everything about me if you promise to keep it a secret. No one outside this room can hear about this unless I choose for them to know about me."

The guild master nodded. He sat and listened to Naruto tell his life story, not in complete detail, but the main events, starting from his birth, all the way up to his interdimensional voyage.

"That's quite the life you've lived in only 16 years, boy. That answers all my questions. As promised, you can join Fairy Tail. I'm glad you chose us. You may have lost contact with people you loved in your old world, and we don't know each other very well right now, but I honestly hope Fairy Tail becomes your new family."

"Your words mean more than you will ever know, old man. Thank you." They shook hands and Naruto left the office in search of Mirajane. He needed a guild stamp before he could do jobs.

* * *

><p>"There you are," he said to the bar maid. "Could you give me my guild stamp? Makarov said you're the person who does that."<p>

"Of course! Where do you want it and what color?"

Naruto thought for a moment before deciding. He chose the color red-orange to represent Kurama's fur. He almost chose red, but that was Kurama's hate painted his Chakra. Sure, Kurama had caused him pain in his life, but he wouldn't be who he was without him. The next question was where to put the stamp. He could choose a boring spot like the shoulder or chest, but that kind of thing seemed common. He wouldn't choose his stomach, because it would look weird when the seal appeared.

After a few more seconds, he'd finally decided to put the stamp on his right palm. That was the hand he must often used for the rasengan. That jutsu, just like the Kyuubi, was a family legacy. With this guild mark, he could pay tribute to both of them.

Mirajane stamped his palm and smiled before yelling, "Everyone come welcome the newest member of Fairy Tail!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over, yelling and cheering. The mob grabbed Naruto and say him dorm at a table where he answered some general questions. They were most curious as to what magic he could use and how strong he was.

"I'm not the bragging type, but I'm pretty confident in my abilities," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe we should test your skills, then," said a female voice. the crowd opened up to reveal a brown haired woman in reddish pants and a blue bikini top. She approached Naruto slowly and elegantly. "For all we know, your just a weakling who can't handle a real battle. This is s major issue. We can't rely on a weakling to represent Fairy Tail proudly. You need to prove that your worthy of that mark on your hand."

Naruto didn't like her condescending tone. She had the nerve to call him, of all people, weak! "How do you think we should solve this issue then?" Naruto asked, standing up and looking down at her face. "If you want me to fight someone, I'll let you choose my opponent." Naruto grinned as the crowd's anticipation grew.

"You're a brave one, aren't you? Fine. Master Makarov will be the referee. I'll choose your opponent. He's really eager to beat you. He was on the verge of attacking you when you walked in." She brought her hand to her mouth and did a loud whistle. Suddenly, the doors opened, and a pink haired teen stood.

"Meet Natsu. Hell be the one to defeat you this evening," said Cana.

"HURRY UP AND FIGHT ME!" the boy screamed. This guy was full of energy. His stamina might be on a level comparable to Naruto's.

"Before we move this outside," Cana said, now standing on top of a table. "Everyone cast your bets. Minimum wager is 10,000 J." The crowd shuffled around, casting their bets. When they were done, only 4 people bet in favor of Naruto.

'At least I know they don't have faith in me.' He began following everyone out the doors and behind the guild building. the crowd circled around Naruto and Natsu awaiting the battle's start.

* * *

><p>Makarov stood. "Do what ever you have to do to win as long as it doesn't endanger anyone's life or the new guild building." He stressed the second part of that statement. The council was already breathing down his neck because of damage caused by his guild. "Fighters, are you ready?" Naruto nodded and Natsu began cracking his knuckles. "Good. Ready. BEGIN!"<p>

Natsu immediately went after Naruto with a haymaker of a punch. Naruto stepped just out of the boys reach, but the punches kept coming. He kept dodging Natsu's punches. Natsu suprised Naruto with a swift roundhouse kick. Naruto didn't have time to move out of the way, so he crossed his forearms to block. The pink haired teen's kick sent him skidding backwards a few feet.

The boys took a second to breath. Naruto didn't want to do anything flashy. He'd use techniques according to how strong his enemy was. He decided that he would go on the attack in their next exchange.

Natsu was tired of the games. "Why aren't you fighting back? Take this fight seriously!" he yelled angrily as flames encompassed his fists.

'He's really into this. Fine. I'll give him what he wants.' Naruto dashed at Natsu and sent a kick straight at his head. Natsu ducked the attack and was preparing to counter. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to immediately follow the first kick up with a second one. His best option was to block it. Naruto's shin connected with Natsu's blocking form, sending him off his feet momentarily. He did a flip in midair and landed up right.

'Damn his kick is strong. Guess I'll have to turn it up a few hundred degrees.' Natsu inhaled deeply. Naruto didn't understand what was happening until a wall of flames was huddling towards him. He pumped Chakra into his legs and jumped above the fire. He looked down and saw his clone get charred by the fire. "Gotcha!" Natsu yelled with a grin. Natsu hammered Naruto with a downwards kick. Naruto's impact with the earth was enough to leave an indentation on his body. 'I totally caught him off guard!' "Looks like I wi-" SMACK.

Naruto had unexpectedly bounced back from the impact with minimal damage. While Natsu celebrated his "victory," the blond dashed with unbelievable speed to Natsu and hit him so hard his own first was hurting.

Both of them were ready to end this fight. Just physical attacks wouldn't be enough, and they both knew it. This was a battle between two high level fighters. The felt each others feelings. There were no secrets when their fists were doing the talking.

'He's about to use his trump card,' they thought simultaneously.

Naruto created a clone and created a rasengan while Natsu's whole body became covered in flames. The battle would be decided here.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN/RASENGAN"

The explosion that followed sent both combatants flying. Neither one moved.

The crowd was silent. They impatiently waited for movement. Suddenly, they got what they wanted. Naruto, with great effort, was able to stand up. Makarov then stood up for the guild to see. "The battle is over! The winner is Naruto!"

Of all the people who bet, only Cana, Makarov, a redhead, and a shirtless teen were happy with the battle's results. 'They must've been the people who bet in favor of me.' He hobbled over to them. "I think I deserve my cut," he said extending his hand.

"Well pay you inside the guild. You and Natsu need to get healed." They led him into the infirmary of the guild. He was placed on a bed next to Natsu's where he saw a blond girl and a blue cat. There was also the redhead, the shirtless guy, and a tall white haired man.

Mirajane and a small blue haired girl in an orange dress came in to treat their wounds. Now it seemed like everyone was in one place. Naruto sat quietly while Mirajane cleaned his wounds. Natsu had suddenly regained consciousness and jumped up screaming "FIGHT ME."

Everyone in the room laughed at Natsu's reaction when he heard that he lost. He wasn't sad at all. "I guess I'll just get stronger so I can win next time. Just you wait, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned at Natsu's fighting spirit. He could tell they'd get along well. He turned his attention to the rest of the people in the room. "I'm sure you all know that I just joined the guild, so, if I haven't already met you, could you introduce yourselves?"

It was his first day in Fairy Tail and he already had a lot of madness to remember. Life was looking up. He couldn't wait to see what would happen tomorrow.

**AN: There it is! I hope you enjoyed! Don't be afraid to leave a review, feedback is greatly appreciated. Also, if you enjoy dark Naruto fics, go check out YamiSaku's story, Higher Power!**


	3. Unforeseen Incident

**AN: Here we go again! I hope everyone's enjoying thus story as much as I am writing it!**

* * *

><p>Naruto went sleep in that infirmary that night. After all, he was still homeless. He'd definitely have to work on that.<p>

Naruto awoke with a small amount of soreness, but his wounds were healed. 'Do I thank Kurama of Mirajane? Eh, I'll thank both for good measure!'

"I don't want your gratitude, brat." The fox's words pulled Naruto down into his mind scape. "The gratitude of a lowly human means nothing to me," he said, looking down at Naruto.

Naruto huffed. "What's up with the stinky attitude this morning? Can't we have a normal conversation where you don't insult my species?"

"I'm done talking to you. Run along, boy."

"You may be done talking, but I'm not," Naruto said as he jumped up onto the fox's snout. They were looking eye to eye. "I don't know where your distaste for me comes from, but I don't care. It ends now. Whatever happened in your past is over."

"You fool! It isn't over! I'm still imprisoned in a humans body like I have been for centuries! You don't know me!" Kurama was livid.

"Well, since you've been in my body since birth, you damn sure know me! You had to have seen all the discrimination and pure hatred I dealt with in my childhood! Despite that, I have yet to blame you for it!" the Kyuubi's eyes became less angry hearing this. "I've never ever blamed you for all the sadness and loneliness, so you have no right to blame me for your current situation when I never asked for it to be this way!"

Naruto took a deep breath and calmed himself. "If it was up to me, you'd be free to roam the world like you deserve. Then I could have had a happier childhood where my parents didn't die. But to be honest, that would be a cop out. That would be the same Naruto standing here. I wouldn't trade my life for better circumstances. Kyuubi, in the end, we're all we've got left from our home world. Is there really any logic in hating the only friend you've got?"

Kurama looked at Naruto with astonishment. He hadn't heard a human be this honest and open since the Sage. 'This boy, he's got the same look in his eyes as that Old Man from long ago. He's totally serious.' Naruto truly considered them friends despite how he felt towards the boy. "Since when did we become friends?"

"Just now," Naruto grinned. "And I want to thank you. You trying to break out of the seal lead to me meeting both of my parents. You're the bridge that connects me too them. If you throw your hatred out the window, I would, in turn, be the bridge that connects you to the real world, just like how B and 8 Tails are. So how about it?" Naruto asked, extending his fist.

Kurama didn't say anything. He only grinned and shared a fist bump in agreement. Naruto, seeing that they were on the same page, opened the seal completely, causing the fox's cage to disappear. "You can get out now. Just because we have an understanding doesn't mean I don't like my quiet time." Naruto nodded with a smile.

He exited that realm and stood up from the bed. He put his sandals and jacket on and went to the main guild area. It was still a little early, so the guild wasn't very full yet. He spotted the master and approached him. "Good to see you moving again, Naruto. What can I do for you?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm planning on looking for a place to live today. Any ideas?"

"Hmmm. Your best bet is a small apartment. You could go around town and look for yourself, but how do you plan to pay rent?"

"Haha. You see, you owe me about 112,000 J from my battle yesterday. Did you really think I'd forget?"

"Makarov grinned shyly, "Darn you young people and your reliable memory!"

Naruto had gotten his payment and immediately left to hunt for apartments. He settled for one near the town's south side for about 85,000 J a month. It was a simple one bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and living room area. He wouldn't need much furniture yet, but he at least needed a mattress.

He decided to shop for some clothes while he was out. 'I'd rather not spend the whole day shopping,' he thought as he walked through the streets of Magnolia. After a few minutes of walking, he spotted a tailor shop. 'Perfect timing!'

He entered the shop and approached the counter. "Hey, old man. Do you do custom orders?"

Naruto left the man's shop with near empty pockets. 'I'm glad he saw my guild stamp and gave me a discount, otherwise, is be broke again!' Naruto looked up to the sky. It was noon, so he decided to head back to the guild and see what jobs he could take.

* * *

><p>The teen entered the guild and immediately had to duck behind cover. 'What the hell are they doing?' He stayed low and made his way next to Makarov. "Why aren't you stopping them?"<p>

"Eh. there isn't any need to right now. Just wait, kid. After a few weeks in Fairy Tail and you'll be used to it!" The old man laughed and chugged a beer. "I assume you were successful in finding an apartment since your back here already. What else do you need?"

"I came by so I could go on my first mission. I have monthly rent to pay and I'll get evicted if I don't start making money."

"Then just go on a job!" Makarov said, slapping Naruto on the back. "You can pick any job from the request board. You don't have to wait for me to assign jobs to you. From what I saw in your fight, you can handle yourself pretty well."

Naruto's eyes lit up. He could do missions that he chose at his own will? This would be great for him. He could grind for a while and pile up cash and go on break for add long as he dated! Why couldn't the Leaf be like that?

He walked over to the request bird and scanned it for anything that seemed worthwhile. 'Hmm. Nothing that seems too action packed. It's my first job, so I don't need anything too strenuous.' He grabbed the paper slip and signed in the job book to make it official. With that business done, he left the guild.

* * *

><p>His objective was to deliver a package from Onibus to Hargeon Town. He walked to the train station. After seeing his map, he was on his way north. A shinobi like him didn't need to rely on anything else but their legs for transportation. He followed the tracks north until he reached Onibus after a few hours. 'Now, who was I supposed to pick this package up from?' He thought, teaching into his pocket for the request sheet.<p>

"Are you the mage that accepted my request?" said a middle aged man in a suit.

"Are you Mitchell Myers, the mayor of Onibus?" The man nodded and smiled. "Then I'm your guy!" They shook hands and discussed the job.

"The job you took seems very simple, but it has great significance. The package you are delivering holds information about new ocean trade routes between Fiore and other nearby nations. If bandits were to get their hands on those sea routes, they could easily steal cargo. It would be a huge hit for Fiore."

"So all I have to do is not let any bandits get this? No problem for Naruto Uzumaki!"

"That's good to hear. Be safe. If you are attacked on your way there, handle the thieves any way you see fit."

Naruto nodded and started on his way to Hargeon Town. It was about 4:30 p.m. He had a three and a half hour trip ahead of him, so he decided not to follow the tracks and just go straight to Hargeon Town. About half way through his journey, he stopped for a bathroom break, and as he was finishing up, he heard a scream.

"Help! I'm injured!" Naruto followed the voice to a young woman holding her ankle in pain. "My horse got spooked, bucked me off, and ran into the forest. And now my ankle is sprained," she said in a distressed tone.

Naruto looked around, then looked at the girl. "Come on, I'll carry you to the next town."

"Really? You're a lifesaver, literally." he picked her up puffy back style and began dashing through the forest. Her grip around his neck seemed tight so he slowed down a bit.

"You don't have to hold on so tight, I won't drop you," he reassured her.

"I know," she said, grinning. She tightened her grip sound the blonds neck with enough force to suffocate him.

"Get off me!" Naruto managed to say. He tried to throw her off his back, but he was too late. His legs got weak and he felt his consciousness slip from his grasp. The orange clad teen now lay limp on the ground at the hands of a woman he tried to help.

"It's about damn time this guy went down." She reached into her pocket, pulled out a flare, and shot it into the sky. Moments later, men emerged from the forest and tired Naruto up. They loaded him into the back of a horse and rode towards their hideout.

* * *

><p>At the Hideout<p>

* * *

><p>"We searched his body and found the sea route plans our informant mentioned," a man said. "We have what we need. What should we do with him?"<p>

"He's a mage. We could use him for ransom money," a large man said.

"No. We should hold on to him for a day, so if someone comes looking, we can have two mages as leverage for our ransom," another man suggested.

They held him prisoner at their hideout for another day. When no one came, they decided that he'd only be dead weight.

"What should we do with this kid, boss?"

"Kill him for all I care. All that matters is these trade routes."

Meanwhile, Naruto was in his mind scape plotting. "I don't think there's any need to merge our Chakra. I'm not trying to do a full transformation. I just wanna test the Chakra cloak's ability."

"Then what are you waiting for. If you don't act now they might slit your throat before you leave the mind scape."

Naruto exited his mind and listened to the people around him.

_"Kill him for all I care. All that matters is these trade routes."_

Naruto kept his eyes closed and drew out the Kyuubi Chakra. His body illuminated in the familiar yellow-gold aura. With chakra enhanced strength, he broke free from his restraints and immediately began attacking the people around him. With supreme quickness, he eliminated any threat the mages around him may have posed.

"What the hell? What the hell are you?" the young woman from earlier screamed with a trembling voice.

"Maybe you should have considered the possibility that I'm not your ordinary courier mage. Maybe I faked being unconscious so I could find out your plans and the location of this place. Now I know everything I need to know. The next step is making sure you guys can't go anywhere until the council can get here to arrest you."

The woman was about to speak when she fell to the ground. Naruto had hit the pressure point on the back of her neck to knock her out. He looked at all the limp, unconscious bodies around him and sighed. 'Using the cloak was pretty overkill,' he thought as he left clones to tie them up and make sure they didn't escape. 'It's already dark. I guess I'll have to rush now. He used the Body Flicker technique to cover the remaining distance in great leaps. If only he had wings like Sasuke's curse mark.

Nevertheless, Naruto finished the rest of the mission without incident and notified some of the council's guards in Hargeon Town about the thieves he'd captured. He was happy he did too, because they paid him like they would a bounty hunter. They weren't very dangerous people, so he got about 15,000 J per person captured. His job reward of 65,000 J plus his bounty money have him a grand total of 335,000 J.

'My first mission and I already have a fat wallet! I'll make sure to capture criminals on every job from now on!' It was late, so he stayed at an inn until the morning.

The sun peaked over the horizon and into the room's window, shining on Naruto's face. 'Looks like that's my queue.' He made way for Magnolia.

* * *

><p>At the Guild<p>

* * *

><p>"So I acted like a prisoner to get information about their plans. Then, when the time was right, I struck down their whole operation!"<p>

The people around Naruto cheered at his eccentric sorry telling style. "That's great to hear that your first job was a success, Naruto!"

"I was hoping that it wouldn't get complicated by something, but if it wasn't for them capturing me, I wouldn't have a wad of cash!" The boy smiled and laughed with the people around them while they each traded stories.

'He's already fitting in nicely. I'm happy for him,' Makarov thought. Naruto saw Makarov looking and walked over.

"Hey, old man, I've got a lot of cash now. Are there any banks in this town?" The guild master smiled and gave him directions to Magnolia's bank.

Naruto walked out of the bank happily. He had a secure place where he could save all his money. If his jobs kept going as well add the first one, he might overwhelm the poor bank. While walking to his apartment, he saw Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy walking through the streets. For whatever reason, Erza was tugging along a huge amount of luggage.

"Hey guys, where are you headed?"

They turned towards him with smiles when they recognized his voice. "Just pack your stuff up and come on. You'll see when we get there," Gray assured him. Naruto grinned. He liked mystery every one in a while.

* * *

><p>"A resort? Seriously?" Naruto was completely taken by suprise.<p>

"We've all had some difficult jobs, so we decided to take a vacation. We had your ticket just in case you came back from your job on time," Erza explained.

Naruto smiled big and wide. "This is gonna be great. 5 days of pure relaxat-"

"LET'S GO! THE WATER IS THAT WAY!" Natsu screamed loud enough for everyone in a half a mile raidius to hear.

'Almost pure relaxation,' Naruto thought, laughing.

Despite Natsu's noisy demeanor, Naruto took full advantage of this relaxing time. He ignored Natsu's voice that constantly asked him for a fight. "There's no way I'm fighting you at a resort. Why don't you go to the casino with everybody else." Naruto stayed in the hot tub and zoned out.

BOOM. Naruto jumped into a fighting stance. He could easily blame that noise on Natsu's antics, but his instinct told him to at least check on his friends.

He ran into the casino and found Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and a blue haired women. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Erza and Happy have been kidnapped," said Lucy. "One of them said something about a Tower of Heaven!"

"How are we gonna find Erza if we don't even know where that is?" asked Gray. Naruto wasn't a tactician, but how he saw things right now, Erza's chances of being found were slim. He was just about to enter Sage Mode when Natsu spoke up.

"I can smell them! They went out on the ocean. We've gotta go now!" Natsu yelled. They followed his lead and found a small boat. Natsu's determined look faded as the waves got bigger. 'Don't tell me... he's worse than Gai sensei.' Naruto mentally face palmed.

"Just keep-ugh-going straight," Natsu managed to say between gags. This persisted for about 45 minutes when, sure enough, they saw a tall sillouetted structure lining in the distance.

"So that's where they took Erza." Gray stated. "We'll get her back no matter what. Nobody messes with Fairy Tail and gets away with it."

Naruto looked up at the tower. 'Only two days. The world flings me right back into action just that quick, eh?' He grinned and stood up. "Let's go get Erza back!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed enjoyed chapter 3! The support has been out of this world! Expect the next chapter before the New Year!<strong>


	4. Vacate the Area

Their boat has just reached the strange island. They all looked around at the area. It was rugged and rocky, and the tower stood tall over everything else. Juvia walked over to a pool of water and put her hand in it. A look of concentration over took her features.

She opened her eyes suddenly and said, "This water is connected to that tower's basement. It's a long swim, so you can use these to breath." She stood and formed hollow water orbs. Each person placed one over their head and began swimming.

They surfaced in the tower's basement and began drying themselves of at the waters edge. 'Do you feel that, Kurama?'

'Yes. It reminds me of the Rinnegan's ability that absorbs chakra. This whole tower feels like it's sucking up all the energy from the surrounding area.'

'That explains the lack of vegetation on this island,' Naruto thought while ringing the water out of his jacket.

Their calm moment was interrupted when around 100 guards stormed into the basement. "Stop right there! Give up now and you won't get hurt!" the leader yelled.

'How'd they find us? They must hat some kind of silent alarm,' Naruto thought. Natsu was building up magic for a Fire Dragon's Roar when Naruto stopped him. "Don't waste time on these guys," he said. "You've gotta keep moving. You guys go with Natsu, I'll handle them."

Natsu nodded and they all followed him up a staircase away from the guards while Naruto turned his attention to the hoard.

The group sped up a staircase and into a maze of corridors. Natsu stopped running suddenly. "I can smell Erza, she's close!" They ran with Natsu and found thematically in a large room with pillars.

The armor clad mage turned and faced them with s suprised look. "What are you guys doing here?" It was their red headed comrade. "You have to leave now. This doesn't involve you." "There's no way we're leaving you here! And we have to find Happy!" Natsu retorted.

"They got Happy, too?" Erza bit her lip.

"Erza," Lucy began, "you can tell us what's going on. We're your friends."

"That doesn't matter right now. We'll find Happy and we'll leave."

"I'm not moving until you tell us something," Gray said. Natsu nodded.

Erza sighed and began her tale.

* * *

><p>Tower Basement<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto stood facing the guards. 'Using the tailed beast cloak seems overkill,' he thought, remembering how he overpowered the bandits from his first job. 'Sage mode isn't a bad idea, but these guys don't seem willing to give me enough time to gather up the natural energy.<p>

'Let me do it. The cloak won't work with how this tower saps up energy. It'll only exhaust you,' Kurama explained.

Naruto thought for a moment. 'Can I trust you to handle them without killing them? I'd rather not get branded as a dark mage.'

'If that's what it takes for me to get some freedom, I'll happily oblige. Now switch with me.' Naruto nodded, and suddenly, Kurama was in control of his body. Naruto's features became more feral. His hair became spikier, his fingernails grew sharp, and his eyes went from a clear blue to an ominous red.

Nearly every guard gulped at the sight of Naruto's pronounced canines. "Don't waver!" yelled their commander. "We have to stop this intruder at all costs. Do it for Lord Jellal!" The men gripped their weapons in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Council HQ<p>

* * *

><p>"We can not let Jellal use the R-System! There is only one way to guarantee that his plans don't succeed. We must... fire Etherion!"<p>

"That's outrageous, Seigrain! That weapon is far too dangerous! It's more dangerous than your brother's tower!"

"We have nine council members here, but we only need the approval of 5. I am in favor of firing Etherion. We need four more," the young man said.

"I concur, "said Ultear with a raised hand. "The R-System must be stopped. There's no telling what Jellal could do with that power."

The room was dead silent. Each council member was tense. Firing Etherion was no small matter. In one blast, it could destroy an entire city. Such power was to only be used in the most dire situations.

"You would allow my brother to resurrect _that _mage? Etherion is our only option to prevent that. I beg you, please vote in favor of Etherion!" Seigrain pleaded with his fellow council members.

2 council members, with reluctant expressions, raised their hands. "Etherion might cause damage to Fiore's coast which could result in a loss of lives, but if the Dark Mage is resurrected, many more would die."

"I assure you that firing Etherion will stop Jellal and his scheme," Seigrain started. He looked around at the other members. "If we wait any longer, Jellal may succeed! Will you be a reason that _he _wasn't brought to life, or will you be known as the council of inaction?"

The others members looked at each other. Soon enough, they, except for one member, approved the use of Etherion. "Let us start preparations to fire it. We don't have time to waste!" yelled Seigrain. They all shuffled around hastily to summon Etherion.

* * *

><p>Tower<p>

* * *

><p>'You've gotta Hurry up with these guys. I can feel our Chakra slowly draining into of this tower,' said Naruto.<p>

'Don't rush me when I'm having fun!' Kurama replied as his fist connected with a guards jaw. 'These guys won't entertain me much longer anyway. You'll have control soon enough,' he assured while mowing through the clump of guards.

Naruto couldn't deny that these guards were nothing more than fodder. He watched as the tailed beast in boy form thrashed each guard with ferocity. 'He's having way too much fun with this,' he thought to himself.

Kurama looked around the room and grinned. Every guard was slumped on the ground. His work was done.'That was fun, you have to let me out on a regular basis from now on.'

'I'm sure we'll work something out.' They switched places and Naruto was once again pilot of his body. He looked around and began following the staircase Natsu and the ready had taken.

He ran quickly and was eventually hearing people talking.

"That's how I know Jellal. We were enslaved together at this tower," Erza said, concluding her story.

Naruto followed the echo of that familiar voice and found his friends standing around Erza. "There you guys are!" he said running towards them. They turned and greeted him with grins.

"You finished off all those guys that fast? We weren't apart for more than 5 minutes!" Lucy stated in awe.

"I have my ways," Naruto said. "It sounded like you guys were reminiscing about the past, but there's more important matters at hand. I don't know if you guys have noticed yet, but this tower is absorbing our energy every second we're inside it. We've gotta stop whoever that Jellal guy is and escape."

"You're right! I've gotta hurry up and save Happy!" Natsu proclaimed as he sped off. So much for sticking together.

"Leave him be," stated a new voice. "I can lead you all to Jellal."

"Simon? Why are you trying to help us all of a sudden?" questioned Erza, suprised at his change of motive.

"I've known that Jellal was being manipulated all along. I saw through his less, but I'm too weak to do anything on my own. Please, if you would help me, we could actually stop him."

Erza nodded after she saw the desperate look in her old friends eyes. "Lead the way!" she encouraged. Naruto, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia followed. "We have to watch out. Jellal hired dark mages from Death's Head Caucus. I'm sure we'll run into them soon. Please don't hold back on them, because they won't show mercy. They only want blood." The rest of the group nodded and continued running.

Natsu came to a stop in front of a large cat shaped door. He entered the room and saw a myriad of cat stuffed animals and toys. The room's theme was entirely feline. He walked father into the room when he was ambushed. "What the-? Happy?!"

"Natsu! the exceed replied gleefully. "Hurry and get me out of here before that girl comes back!" the cat begged. Suddenly, they heard footsteps in the hallway. Happy assumed a sitting position on a cat shaped pillow while Natsu put on a cat helmet and hid.

'This is gonna be a disaster.' Natsu thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Simon ran through the tower's winding corridors with Erza and company in tow.<p>

"The top of the tower isn't far, but the way the halls twist and turn slows us down," Naruto remarked.

"The way this tower's arranged makes us easy to ambush at any given time," added Gray. Moments after his statement, a figure burst throw a wall near them and attacked.

"Gray, from now on, don't talk," said Naruto. The dust cleared and revealed not one, but three figures.

"You won't move beyond this point," said the pink haired woman. He words acted as a signal for her comrades to act. The large owl headed man accelerated at Gray with ridiculous speed granted to him by his jet pack. He grabbed Gray and threw him at Naruto. The collision pushed Naruto and Gray through a wall and into a large open area in the tower.

"I will serve justice!" yelled the owl man. He flew into the large room after Naruto and Gray.

"Damn, that guy's strong," said Naruto. "He threw you hard enough to send us both through a wall." Naruto stood up and looked up at the hovering man above them.

"We have to find a way to take away his flying ability," advised Gray. "I might be able to freeze that jet pack I'd I can get closer enough." Naruto nodded and got in a battle ready stance.

Erza, Lucy, and Juvia stood starting back at the 2 mages before them when the woman spoke up. "Vivaldus, I'll handle Titania. Do something about the other two," she ordered.

"With pleasure!" the man yelled with a twisted smile on his face. The loud man began swinging his baiting in a circle. After a few rotations, his hair increased to an extreme length, wrapped around the two girls, and tightened. He carried them to another large area that seemed to be used for the tower's plumbing/drainage system.

"Let us go, creep!" Lucy demanded.

"Let you go? You asked for it!" He then tossed them in the air. Before they could hit the ground, he strummed his magic guitar and played a deafening and disorienting tune. The girls night have been able to land on their feet if it wasn't for his guitar magic.

The music stopped and the girls stood up. "Juvia will handle him," proclaimed the water mage. She transformed her body into water and sped towards the man, only to be blasted back by more deafening music. 'Why does the music hurt Juvia?' She asked herself silently.

The man grinned. "You can't stop my magic. Physical attacks may pass through your body, but sound waves disrupt water. And now that you're in your water form, this next part week be a lot easier."

"I won't let you win," said the red head. "My comrades and I will prevail and stop Jellal."

"I'm glad that you have such confidence, but my sword can cut through anything," explained Ikaruga. "I'll have fun cutting you and your confidence to pieces." The woman clashed with their swords. Ikaruga's attack was so quick that it seemed like she stayed still. The effects of her attack were visible though. Erza's armor fell off in pieces.

"How can you expect to compete with me if you move that slowly?" the pink haired woman asked, laughing. "This is truly pitiful. The great Titania of Fairy Tail is defeated in one swing of my sword."

"It's not over yet. I've still got plenty of fight in me," Erza said as she stood up. She requipped into some red pants with yellow flame patterns and bandages covering her bust. "As long as I'm wearing armor, I'm only hiding from my problems. Instead, I'll face you head on!" She dashed at Trinity Raven's leader, but was interrupted by someone yelling her name.

"Shô? What are you-?"

"I won't let anything happen to you!" The man then trapped her in one of his cards.

"Hm? What's this? You think you can just barge in and interrupt our battle?" asked Ikaruga.

"You won't hurt Erza anymore! I'll make sure you can never hurt her again!" Shô dashed at the sword wielding woman with his fist drawn back.

"Don't do it Shô! She'll-!" Her words didn't have time to reach him before the deed was done. Erza looked on helplessly from inside the card as Shô was impaled by Ikaruga's sword.

"Burn, little boy." As she spike these words, fire traveled from the sword hilt, all the way up the blade, and engulfed Shô.

"You'll be dead before your body is reduced to ash," she said as she removed her sword from his still burning body. "Now, back to more important things," she said, looking at Erza. "I wonder what would happen if I cut this card in half. Would you die, too?" Her sword sliced the card, but instead of being injured, Erza was freed from the card.

Erza wasted no time attacking Ikaruga with reckless abandon. She put every bit of her energy into her attacks. Ikaruga's eyes widened as she realized that she was being overwhelmed by Erza's anger driven attacks.

Erza slashed at Ikaruga, who tried to block the attack. The pink haired woman would have never expected her sword to shatter. She barely ducked the next swing, but fell onto her back. 'Am I about to die?' she thought. She was frozen in fear, her heart racing, her body refusing to respond to her brain's commands.

No trace of mercy could be seen in Erza's eyes. She was moving automatically. Her wide, horizontal swing of her sword was on its way to Ikaruga's neck. At the last moment, Erza tilted her sword so that the flat side of the blade would hit Ikaruga. The impact left her unconscious.

Erza stood over the woman, panting hard. She fell to her knees and looked at her hands in disbelief. 'Was that me fighting just a second ago? I could've _killed _her. I almost lost myself.'

She sat still for a few more moments then stood. She clenched her fists in anger. If she wasn't so weak, Shô would still be alive. Erza took a deep breath to calm herself. She didn't have time to mourn. She ran out of the room and made her way toward the tower's top floor.

* * *

><p>"Care to help me fight, Mr. 'I'll try to freeze his jets'?" Naruto asked, irritated.<p>

"Speak for yourself, Naruto. You're the one who's supposed to slow him down!"

Naruto and Gray were having difficulties against the owl man. Naruto gazed at the mage hovering above them. "Gray, I have a plan," Naruto said.

"I'm all ears."

"Instead of slowing him down, why don't we make him speed up?"

Gray looked at Naruto. "You sound like Natsu when you say stupid things like that. Get serious!"

"I am serious," Naruto replied. "I'll handle the speeding up part, you'll see what I mean once I start." Naruto formed a large number of shadow clones around him. They all grabbed onto each others ankles to form a long line. The clones swung themselves at the flying man like a human whip, forcing the man to evade their attempts.

Gray watched closely, trying to grasp what Naruto meant for him to do. Then it clicked. 'I'll see! I've just gotta make sure I time this right!' He got in a ready stance as he prepared a large ice spell. He waited for the man to get close to an edge of the room when he activated his magic. "Ice Make: Geyser!" Ice jutted out from the closest wall and toward the owl mage. The ice encased the man completely and rendered him immobile.

"That's it!" Naruto yelled in triumph. "That flying bastard was really starting to annoy me!"

Gray grinned. "Enough with the celebrations. We've still got to get to the top of this tower."

"I'm sorry I wasn't any help in your fight, but I'll do my best to assist you all. I'll go find Erza for you," offered Simon.

Naruto nodded and they resumed their journey.

* * *

><p>'I wish there was some water around! I could really use Aquarius' help.' Lucy had tried Taurus, but he was too easy to distract and was defeated easily. Juvia had fought, but she couldn't ruin on her own. Lucy thought hard for a few moments, but cane up with nothing.<p>

"Lucy! Use Juvia! Use Juvia and her water!" yelled the water mage.

"I can't belive I never thought of that before!" Lucy used Juvia's water to summon her strongest spirit.

"Why the hell did you summon me, girl. I was on a _date _with my _boyfriend," _said Aquarius, spitefully.

"I don't have time for your attitude right now! I'm gonna combine your magic with Juvia's so wet can defeat that guy!" yelled Lucy.

Juvia readied herself and her water magic. Aquarius reluctantly complied with Lucy's demand. "You'd better remember who your talking to," the celestial spirit said while glaring at Lucy.

"Nevermind that! Do it!"

"Unison raid!" the women shouted in unison.

"As if I'd be defeated by you two," the man said. He stubbornly stood and let the attack hit him, thinking that he'd be able to handle it. Moments later, he was unconscious on the ground.

The two female mages could only stand there in disbelief. They had done it. They had beaten a dark mage. They both felt exhausted after the Unison Raid, so they nonverbally agreed to rest while they soaked up the victorious atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Council HQ<p>

* * *

><p>"The preparations are done. Seigrain, since it's your brother's life at stake, you fire Etherion," said Ultear.<p>

The man's hand hovered over the button as the suspense in the room built. Suddenly, he passed the button. "It is done. Etherion will fire."

Far above Earthland, a strange weapon charged up energy to fire at the Tower of Heaven.

* * *

><p>Tower<p>

* * *

><p>All the mages in the tower were taken off guard when a bright light filled the sky. The light was so bright that one might confuse it with the sunrise. Then, the light made impact with the tower. The ground shook and dust flew. The Fairy Tail mages shielded their eyes from the light. When the tower stopped shaking, they were suprised to see that the tower had taken the a crystalline form.<p>

'I have to hurry and tell Erza so she and her friends can escape,' thought Simon.

He caught up to Erza in a relatively short time. Beside, he had been living in the tower for nearly 8 years now. It would be a shame if he didn't know his way around. He sped her and called out to her.

"Simon! Where are the others? I'd everyone okay?" she asked with a desperate tone of voice.

"Don't worry, they're all okay, but if they don't leave soon they might not be."

"What do you mean? Does it have something to do with that light?"

"The past 8 years have gone towards making the tower able to absorb the blast from Etherion. It's basically a giant lacrima. The problem is that Etherion is highly unstable after it is fired. The tower can only hold wheels power for so long. After a certain point, the tower will violently explode."

Erza's eyes widened. 'An explosion of that magnitude would covet a great distance. If everyone's going to survive this, they need to start evacuating now.'

"I can use telepathic magic," Simon started, "tell them the situation and that they need to start evacuating immediately."

Erza nodded and touched Simon's hand which allowed her to speak to everyone else via his magic. She explained the tower's true purpose and Jellal's motives. She urged all of them to escape before it exploded.

Naruto looked around. He gazed at the crystal. He put his hand out and touched the crystal while meditating. 'The amount of energy in this tower is on tailed beast levels!' What ever just hit the tower was no joke, and what ever the tower was made of I'd dangerous enough to corral all that power in and make it it's own. "You heard the girl, Gray," he said to the ice mage. "We're leaving."

"I'm not one to argue. Let's go."

Lucy and Juvia, after hearing Erza's plea for them to leave the island, knew that it was time to go. "Juvia remembers the way to the boat," she said as she stood up. "We will go there and wait for Naruto, Natsu, Happy, and Gray-sama."

Lucy nodded as a water bubble encrypted her head. They jumped into the water and began swimming to the boats they came on.

Natsu heard what Erza had to say. He knew that two of his enemies were in the room, but this situation changes things.

He stood and took the helmet off. Before Wally and Milliana could attack him, he put his hands up and spoke. "Before you do that, talk to Simon about what's going to happen to this tower." The two mages looked at each other in confusion. Wally brought his hand up to the side of his head as a sign that he was speaking to Simon telepathically. After a short moment, his eyes widened.

Natsu grinned. "I guess you understand now. Jellal couldn't give two shits snout if you guys died when this tower blows up! How could you follow someone as heartless as him? You two were Erza's friends, and it would hurt her if you died. I'm telling you this to help you and her."

"How is it that you can show such kindness to us? We're your enemies, yet you are treating us like your friends," Milliana stated.

"It's because you're friends of a friend. There's a boat on the north side of the island that we came on. Happy, tell the others that these two are cool now." With that, he began running through the hallways in a rave for the top of the tower. 'Erza couldn't possibly believe that if leave without her right?' He thought to himself laughing.

Happy lead Wally and Milliana to the boat where they found everyone else waiting for them.

"Happy, where are Natsu and Erza? Didn't they come with you?" asked Lucy. Before the cat could answer, Gray spoke up.

"Damn that flame brained idiot. Of course he wouldn't come."

Naruto grinned. "He's lucky to have strong instincts. That's the only explanation for him staying in the tower. When Erza told us to leave the tower, we all assumed she included herself in the evacuation. Natsu was able to pick up on the true meaning behind her words," Naruto explained.

"Well," Lucy started, "what exactly was the true meaning?"

Naruto looked at everyone. "She'd do whatever she can to stop Jellal, even if the tower blew up with both of them on it. It means she's ready to die to stop Jellal."

* * *

><p>They all sat in the boat, waiting for Erza, Natsu, and Simon to arrive, each of them gaging at the tower in silence. "From down here, the tower looks really pretty under the stars," Lucy said.<p>

"Too bad it's purpose is so evil. I could get used to a calm atmosphere like this," Naruto added. Unfortunately, the calm atmosphere he had just mentioned was interrupted by an eruption of flames from the top of the R-system. They all watched the battle unfold between Natsu and Jellal.

'Flame Brain's really going at it up there,' thought Gray. He and the other mages watched as the tower seemed to shake and large chunks of its crystal surface we knocked off. Then, in a flash, the movement stopped. There was silence for a few minutes. The only thing that had changed was that the tower had begun pulsating light.

"I think we should probably start rowing away now," Naruto suggested. He didn't like how that tower was blinking at them. The blinking got faster and neither until it seemed like a continuous steam of blinding light. They could hardly look towards the tower. The wind picked up and made waves that were almost too big for the small boat to handle.

Suddenly, and loudly, a beam of energy shot out and upwards from the tower. All the mages watched in awe and fear that the building would soon explode, sending a huge wave toward them. A minute passed and the energy beam subsided, and the fierce wind and waves went away with it. To their suprise, the tower was gone, as if it's fibers and materials,which were fused with Etherion, had been whisked away in the beam of energy.

"I'll be right back," Naruto stated simply. He leaped over the edge of the boat and onto the water. Yes, _onto_, not _into_. The mages still in the boat watched with suprised expressions as Naruto ran on the water as if it was something he did often. Despite how the felt about it, they were too mentally exhausted to question it at that moment.

Naruto arrived at the island and found an unconscious Natsu and Erza. He made a clone and proceeded to carry them back to the boat where everyone else waited. As he laid them down in the boat, he said, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You don't have to tell me. I already know. <strong>_**Expect a new chapter before the New Year! **_**So much for that idea. As much as you all supported my work so far and I left you guys hanging. Whether you believe me or not, I really did not mean to go missing on you guys, but enough of my excuses. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The hiatus gave me time to really think about where I want this story to go. I'm tempted to give you guys an estimate on how often I'll update, but my last one was a failure, so I'll just leave you with, "Expect a new chapter every day, everywhere else on this site!"**


	5. New Developments

**Another update this fast? What a suprise! Hope you guys like this one. We get to see more of Naruto in action!**

* * *

><p>The trip back to the resort was, in comparison to the occurrences in the last few hours, uneventful. This was partially due to Natsu being unconscious. The boy laid there at the bottom of the boat and showed no signs of walking up anytime soon.<p>

Naruto's clones rowed the boat onto the shoreline and, lead by Gray, carried Natsu and Erza to a hospital. A doctor provided them with a double hospital room and space for all Naruto and the others to sit. "Hey, Naruto," Gray started. The blond simply looked toward him in response. "Back at the tower, you were still holding back weren't you?"

Naruto looked at Gray and then at the other mages around him. It seemed like it was a question they all wanted to know the answer to. "I was. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. Your fighting style and techniques are different from any mage I've ever seen. You're our guild mate and yet we know next to nothing about you," Gray explained.

"I'm just not big into flexing my muscles and showing off. I have my moments, but I usually do as much as I need to. Let's just say that certain circumstances have, throughout my life, forced me to restrain my anger and power."

"What exactly are these circumstances?" asked a female voice from a nearby hospital bed. It was Erza, who had just woken up from her slumber.

"Erza's awake!" shouted the blue cat in glee. He flew into her bed and took a seated position next to her.

"I see that Natsu is still unconscious. Hell probably be out of it for a couple more days," she started.

"A couple of days? Did he get beat up that badly?" asked Gray incredulously.

"No," answered Erza. "On the contrary, he did a large perrin of the beating. He ate some Etherion, which allowed him to enter some powered up state. The drawback is that Etherion has more elements than just fire. The negative effects of him eating other elements is showing right now."

Gray brought his palm to his forehead. "What an idiot."

Lucy was the next to speak. "I'm glad that we won, but what happened to Jellal? Could he still be out there?"

Erza looked to the girl and answered. "I honestly don't know. I don't remember anything after the tower exploded. How did I even get here, anyway? I told you all to leave the island beforehand."

"You can thank Naruto for that," Lucy began. "He ran on the water to rewire you guys!" The excitement was apparent in her tone.

_'On the water?' _Erza thought to herself. She looked at the blind male with a hint of suprise on her face. "Is that so? Thank you for you noble gesture, Naruto."

"It's really not a big deal, heh," he said cheekishly. "You guys did most of the fighting. If it weren't for you two, that Jellal guy would have done all kinds of evil." Erza simply grinned back at him and began hey out of the bed.

"Well, enough of the past, let's get a carriage and go back to Fairy Tail. Natsu can sleep in one of the beds we have there." The others nodded and went out to make preparations.

* * *

><p>3 Days Later: Fairy Tail Guild Hall<p>

* * *

><p>Makarov stood atop the balcony railing and addressed the whole guild at once. "Everyone! I have an announcement!" He paused a moment to let everyone quiet down. "Two mages from Phantom Lord have decided to join us on our journey! Treat them like family and get along!"<p>

Everyone was quiet while his words sunk in, but before it they fully registered in everyone's minds, the doors busy open, revealing two figures.

Naruto recognized Juvia, but the menacing man next to her was a mystery. The guild was silent as the two mages took their seats. Gray suddenly stood up and smashed his hands on the table he was at.

"What the hell is this bullshit? This isn't funny, Master! I don't mind Juvia joining, but him?" Gray glared at the man with disgust. His glare was met with the dark red eyes of the long haired man, who starred back with as much anger as Gray. "You couldn't possibly let him join after what he did too Levy, Jet, and Droy!"

Another man with orange-brown hair stood. "Master, please reconsider! That _monster _is an enemy to our guild. There's no telling who he'll hurt next! Don't you care at all about what he did to us?"

"My decision is final. Don't make me repeat myself." The time of Makarov's voice was dangerously stern. Everyone may have been mad, but weren't dumb enough to challenge Makarov's authority.

Naruto looked on as the enraged mages took their seats, albeit, very reluctantly. He looked at the man and took in his appearance. 'He definitely looks pretty mean. What exactly did he do to get on everyone's bad side?'

In bad timing, Natsu walked into the guild hall from the infirmary, having just woken up. "What's up everybody?" he asked, smiling. He looked around at everyone and saw how tense they were. Then something caught his eye, and, without hesitation, dashed at the new member. "Why the hell are you here, Gajeel?"

Gajeel stood up to match Natsu's posture. They were now forehead to forehead. "Same reason you are, Flame Brat. I'm a member of Fairy Tail," he answered while showing off his god stamp. "What are you gonna do about it, punk?" Gajeel grinned widely, showing his pronounced canines.

"I'm gonna beat you until you leave Fairy Tail forever!" yelled Natsu.

"Go ahead and and try it!" Both men had reached the end of their fuse. They each drew back their fists. The whole guild watched on.

An instant later, the two mages were suprised to see a blond teen had stopped both of their punches simultaneously. "It's not right for comrades to fight," Naruto stated, simply. He pushed each of them in opposite directions. Erza caught Natsu and immediately put a death grip of a headlock on him, while Gajeel was captured by Juvia's water sphere.

"Let me go!" both mages tried to break away from their captures, to no avail.

"I'm sure we can all put the past behind us, right everyone?" Erza requested, though her "request" was more like a demand with the intimidating aura she was radiating. Natsu and Gajeel calmed down and were released.

"This ain't over, Dragneel," Gajeel said before exciting the guild.

"It sure ain't, Redfox," Natsu replied. He turned away and took a seat near the bar.

Erza sighed. "It'll be difficult to keep them under control."

"I can tell," Naruto replied. "I see that nobody really likes Gajeel, but why do he and Natsu have so much animosity for each other?"

"They're both dragon slayers," Erza replied. "Not only that, but they've fought before, so their probably itching to fight again."

'They remind me of you and Sasuke from way back,' said Kurama. 'You two couldn't get bait get along, but when you did, you made a good team.'

Naruto grinned at Kurama's words as nostalgia flowed through him. 'Haha. those were the days.' His grin turned to sadness the more he thought about it. He would never get to see Konoha again. He'd never get to fulfill his promise to Sakura...

"Naruto, are you okay?" Erza's words made him snap back to the present.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out for a bit," he explained, scratching the back of his head.

Erza looked at Naruto for a moment. 'He's such a terrible liar. That was more than just spacing out.' She decided to address that later. "By the way, Naruto, you never answered my question."

"Huh? What question?"

"Don't play dumb. What are the 'circumstances' that force you to hold back when you fight? I'm curious to know what your full capabilities are. Anyone would be after seeing how fast you just moved to stop a fight."

"I think you'll find out as time goes on. I'd rather not let the fox out of the bag just yet. It's a personal issue."

"Fox? What do you mean by that?" she asked with more curiosity.

Naruto inwardly cursed himself for letting that slip out. "Ah! Don't mind that. It was a slip of the tongue, yeah," he said while waving his hands with exasperation. Erza was not convinced.

"If you say so, but no mater how hard you try, I'll find out," she said as she walked away to discipline Natsu.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked to the bar. 'That was close. How could I be so absent minded?'

'Your Uzumaki heritage is to blame. But your only half Uzumaki, so party of you is just plain dumb,' the fox teased.

'Shut up. Your the one trapped in a teenagers body.'

'That was a low blow,' the fox growled. With that, the conversation was over.

Naruto sat at the bar and ordered ramen. He took his time to savor every flavor. When he finished his ramen bowl, he stood and walked over to Lucy, Gray,and Juvia.

He sat and nodded as a greeting. He noticed that Lucy didn't look up when he say down. 'Whatever she's looking at in that magazine must be really interesting,' he thought.

"She's been like this ever since we got back," Gray said. "It's the advertisement for the Harvest Festival and the Fantasia Parade."

"I see," Naruto replied simply. Konoha had holidays and celebrations during peace times,so he could relate. "When does it start?"

"On October 15th, so, a week from today," Gray answered.

Naruto nodded and stood to leave the guild. He thought to himself on his wall home. 'I guess I was so preoccupied with stopping Madara that I forgot that my birthday was so close.' He looked up at the sky. 'I might be apart from everyone in Konoha, but I think they'd be happy that I can have my birthday without it being interrupted by war.'

He walked and reminisced on old times with his friends. He hadn't gotten much of a chance to think of them until now, and, regardless of how positive an outlook he had on his new life, he couldn't help but be sad that he'd never see them again.

He walked into his apartment and settled down for the night.

* * *

><p>Harvest Festival<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat up and stretched. He showered up and, under the cool morning sun, made his way to the guild hall.<p>

Everything seemed normal, besides the slightly tense atmosphere thanks to Gajeel being there. He and Natsu had had a few skirmishes over the days after Gajeel joined Fairy Tail. Each time the had a conflict, their fire were snuffed out by Erza. They didn't get along, but after Erza's threat of severe punishment, they "learned" how to not immediate argue while in the same room.

Naruto shrugged off the stiffness in the air and casually walked to the bar to eat. He chose his favorite meal and ate. With nothing else to do at that moment, he went to check the request board. 'I'll find a good job and save it for after the festival,' he thought.

While browsing the board, a noise from behind him pulled his attention away from the requests.

"Hey, old man! I'm here to take your spot as guild master!"

Makarov's expression became stern. "Laxus, stop acting like a child. I wouldn't step down for you anyway. You are too obsessed with power. If you leave now, there won't be any consequences."

"You speak as if you'll be able to deal out those 'consequences'. You've become senile, Gramps! It's time for the next generating to take power whether you like it or not." Laxus snapped and a green clad woman with glasses used a spell.

Her eyes glowed a bright yellow, and suddenly, all the girls participating in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest were turned to stone. Laxus laughed. "As new guild master, I'm getting rid of anything that makes Fairy Tail look weak, starting with this little pageant. In its place, a brand new and exciting event that I call, The Battle of Fairy Tail!"

"Laxus! Now isn't the time for this! Don't make me-"

"Ha! Gramps, if you try anything, all those pretty little pageant girls will crumble. Is that what you want?" With that, he and his team, the Thunder God Tribe, began walking out of the guild. Laxus paused,turned around, and spoke. "Old man, if you don't step down before the Fantasia Parade, Thunder Palace will destroy this town. I'm sure that that would pain your old little heart," Laxus laughed and left all the guild members in shock.

"What are we spread to do now?" someone asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we're gonna fight!" yelled Natsu. "Laxus is our friend. He wouldn't destroy Magnolia. He just wants to spice up the Harvest Festival!"

Naruto looked at Natsu skeptically. 'That guy seemed pretty damn serious about that stuff.' "Whether or not he was serious," Naruto started, "we've gotta do something about Erza and the rest being turned to stone."

"If you defeat Evergreen, they'll be returned to their original states," explained Makarov. Naruto nodded.

"I'll beat Evergreen myself! How date she do this to Mirajane!" yelled Elfman.

"No. You stay and get your sister when I undo that petrification. Besides, you'd probably lose because you're feelings week cloud your judgement while fighting," Naruto advised. Makarov nodded and put a hand on Elfman's shoulder.

"C'mon Natsu, let's handle business." Natsu responded by cracking his knuckles. They ran out the door, or rather, Naruto did, but Natsu was blocked by a barrier.

"What the hell? Why can't I leave?"

Naruto looked back at Natsu. "That Levy girl is smart right? One I beat Evergreen, Levy will be freed and be able to do something about the barrier." Natsu nodded and watched as Naruto dashed away.

'I have no idea where in going,' Naruto thought to himself. He didn't have time to be running around like a chicken with its head cut off. He created some clones and they leaped across rooftops in search of Evergreen.

'Why not use Sage Mode?' asked Kurama.

'I will, but I can make the most of the 5 minutes of Sage energy if I know where she is before I enter the mode.' Just as Naruto had finished his explanation, one of his clones had made contact with Evergreen. 'Looks like it's time to go.' He stood and ran in the direction the clones signal came from.

When he was relatively close, he made another clone that dropped down to street level. It found a quiet, secluded already ally and began gathering Natural Energy.

Naruto had seen Evergreen's magic already, so he knew not to look at her eyes. 'It'll be a lot like fighting Sasuke,' he thought.

He was forcefully pulled from his memories as a bright yellow substance shot at him. "They sent _you? _Makarov underestimates my skill." She speed speaking and, with a wave of her hands, shot a barrage of _something _at Naruto.

'Whatever it is, I don't wanna take any hits,' he thought as he took cover. "I think the real issue is that you're overestimating yourself," he shouted from behind a chimney.

"You have some nerve talking to the Fairy Queen that way! I'll make sure to turn you to stone just like I did to Erza!"

'So her real beef is with Erza? I might be able to use that.' "You have a unique power, but it won't work on me," he said as he dispelled his clone. Suddenly, his body was filled with energy, and his pupils became rectangular, mimicking a toad. Then he close his eyes and adjusted his headband to cover them.

"You sound really confident in yourself. Why don't you step out and price your worth," she yelled back. Naruto stepped out from behind his cover and Evergreen began laughing. "How dumb of you. Turning people to stone isn't my only ability, as you saw earlier. I'm very capable with my secondary magic!"

Naruto "looked" at Evergreen and spoke. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I've fought other people with dangerous eye powers who are on a much higher fighting level than you. My eyes being covered isn't me handicapping myself because your a female."

"Whatever you say," she yelled as she shot more of her projectiles at Naruto. To her suprise, Naruto was ducking and weaving each and every one of her attacks. She paused her onslaught for a moment and looked on in disbelief. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought to herself. 'I'm the Queen of Fairies!'

"Whether or not you know it yet, you're going to lose. You're totally outclassed in this situation. I'm going to give you a chance. If you else your stone technique on everyone you used it on, I won't embarrass you."

Evergreen's facial expression was frantic. 'Embarrass me? Embarrass me?' "Embarrass me?!" She lost all reason and went all out with her attacks, giving it her all to beat her blind foe. "Who do you think you are?"

Naruto dodged her attacks,but she wouldn't let up. 'This fight had dragged on long enough.' He created two clones that made a beeline to Evergreen. She was forced to stop her hail of Fairy magic and defend herself.

The clones were able to subdue her and pin her to the wall of an adjacent building. She began panicking and thrashing around, trying to break away from the iron grips of her adversary. Then the glint of metal grabbed her attention. The metal was from her enemies headband, who was now sprinting at her with a clenched fist.

Said fist was headed directly at her face. Her clenched shut in anticipation of the impact.

_Crunch. _

Evergreen opened her eyes to see that the deadly fist had missed her skull. Her eyes looked at where the blonds fist had penetrated. What was supposed to be a large portion of a brick wall was reduced to dust, and in its place, elbow deep, was Naruto's arm.

"It could have been over for you. Now that you see the Suze of the power gap, I'll ask you again," Naruto spoke low as he took the headband off his eyes and removed his arm from the wall. "Undo your magic."

Evergreen knew better than to disobey a second time. She undid her spell, releasing the taped contestants. "I-I did it," she stuttered as she fell to the ground. Seeing her life flash before her eyes took away any week to fight back anymore.

Naruto sighed in relief and grinned. "That's good to hear. I think it would be best for me too take you back to the guild, though. Master probably had some choice words to say to you." He picked her up and carried her on his back as he jumped from roof to roof.

Somewhere along the way, he ran into Erza. "Erza! I handled this situation. Find Laxus and end this."

Erza, knowing that time was limited, replied, "What matters the most is getting rid of Thunder Palace. Mirajane is going to handle Freed so his rune traps will disappear. Levy is also working on how to get Natsu out of the guild, so he sniff out Laxus hiding spot and fight him."

Naruto nodded, gazing at the golden orbs floating above Magnolia. "Just let me know if I'm needed. I'll help in any way I can." Each mage continued on their way. Upon entering the guild, he saw that Natsu was paving back and forth, while Gajeel watched Levy work. He put evergreen down near Makarov and went to see what Gajeel found so interesting.

'Those must be runes. They remind me of seals and sealing formulas.' He stood and watched, which didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel. Red eyes meet his gaze. "Yo," Naruto Daud simply, imitating his sensei. "We haven't met, but I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Stop acting so friendly. I know you probably hate me like the rest of the guild," Gajeel replied in a slightly sharp tone.

"Actually, I wasn't a member until after the Phantom Lord incident. Whatever you did too be disliked doesn't apply to my opinion of you."

"Whatever." The iron dragon slayer looked away from Naruto and back to what Levy was doing.

"I got it! Natsu will be able to leave the guild now!" the blue haired girl shouted in triumph. Not even 3 seconds later, Natsu was out the door.

Naruto grinned at the energetic personality of Natsu. It reminded him of his younger self. the shinobi walked over and took a seat next to Makarov. "Master, what are you gonna do to punish Laxus?"

Makarov sighed. "I hate to say it, but I'll have to kick him out of the guild. Though, I am worried that he week follow in his father's footsteps." Naruto looked at the sad expression on Makarov's face and decided to change the subject.

"What exactly is Thunder Palace, and how do we stop it. I talked to Erza, but she didn't have time to explain."

Makarov thought for a moment then spoke. "Thunder Palace is a form of lightning magic. Each orb in the sky is filed with lightning magic, and at Laxus' command, week unleash lightning bills onto Magnolia." He paused in the middle of his explanation when they heard an explosion.

"Natsu and Laxus are fighting already," Naruto stated.

Makarov nodded. "Let's go to the balcony so we can see what's happening," Makarov suggested.

Their eyes scanned the town for signs of a large scale battle. They soon found out that the battle was taking place at the cathedral, because, through its colorful glass windows were sharp flashes. "I pray they don't destroy the building. The council would skewer me for sure," Makarov said gloomily.

Before Makarov could continue his explanation, a voice spike to them.

_"Everyone, this is Erza. Thunder Palace is above Magnolia and could destroy the town at any moment. Aim your magic at the orbs! Please be careful. Laxus used Organic Link magic,so whatever damage you inflict will be returned back to you!"_

"That's a troublesome ability," Naruto said, "for everyone who uses magic. _Erza, tell everyone that I'll stop Thunder Palace. Don't shoot any magic at it or I might get hit." _

Before Erza could answer in protest, Naruto used the Body Flicker Technique to reach a lightning orb. He didn't have enough explosive tags on his own, but that's what clones were for.

His clones hopped around on the orbs until every orb was occupied by one clone. They each day an explosive tag on it and dispelled, destroying each one. The original Naruto was the last to destroy his orb. He jumped off of it and, mid-freefall, spun and the an exploding Kumari at it.

'The orbs are gone, but how am I gonna land without breaking my legs?' He spotted a slanted roof and created a clone to throw him towards it. His feet made contact with the roof and he slid down the edge. All the way down. He lost his balance and feel into a trash pile.

"I never claimed to be the most graceful ninja," he said as he stood and dusted himself off.

'I'm ashamed to be sealed inside of you,' teased Kurama.

'Last time I checked, a 16 year old brat beat you and took your Chakra.' With that, the fox growled and stopped talking. Naruto began running to the cathedral where Natsu was fighting.

'Naruto,' said the fox.

'What? You still wanna try to make fun of my coordination?'

'No, dumb human. I feel a demonic energy to the west. Two, to be exact. They're just on the other side of town.'

'Demonic energies?' Naruto changed course and headed in the direction Kurama had pointed out. 'Who could it be?'

* * *

><p>New Battlefield<p>

* * *

><p>Two figures flew through the air at high speeds, cladding and matching each other's attacks. 'Is that Mirajane? I didn't even know she still had power like this,' Naruto remarked as she sent Freed tumbling into a cave.<p>

'To think that the sweet young girl that serves you ramen everyday is a demon possessed berserker.'

'What makes you think she's possessed? We're new to this world. For all we know, she may have been born with demon powers.'

'Like you, right? Except, in your case, your magnificent powers were forced ion you as a newborn. If only you'd listened to me when I told you to let me out. I would have destroyed everyone who had hated you then.'

'We both know that the real reason you'd destroy everything is because your a bitter old fox,' Naruto replied, snickering.

'I have every right to be bitter. You never let me or so I can have some fun. Are you that worried that people would find out about me? Are you scared that they'll alienate you like when you were younger?'

Naruto thought for a moment while watching the explosive battle before him. 'I'm not worried about how they'll treat me. I'm worried about how an evil pertain could use you. Don't tell me you've forgotten about Madara.'

Kurama growled. 'I won't ever forget that vile flesh bag. Back to the matters at hand. I find this girls powers interesting, so I want you to find time to talk to her privately.'

'You're talking like I'm just gonna do what you say.'

'You not doing what u suggest is only gonna prolong the inevitable. I can assure you that she had sensed me. She's more observant than she acts.' Naruto thought for a moment before wordlessly complying with the fox, then his eyes returned to the battle.

'Where did they go?' He looked around for Mira and Freed and saw that they were both back in their normal forms. Their battle was over, and Naruto missed it. 'I'm gonna have to make my clones watch other battle if I plan to talk to Kyuubi while it's happening. I always miss the good stuff.'

He stood from behind the rock he was next to and made his way toward Mira and Freed, who seemed to be talking about something now that the battle was decided. Cans and Elfman got to them a few seconds before him.

"Mirajane! Are you okay?" asked Elfman frantically.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," she said. Moments later, she lost consciousness. Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

"Don't worry. She's probably just exhausted." Elfman would have carried Mira if he wasn't already carrying Cana. Naruto made a clone to carry Freed and they made their way back to the guild hall.

* * *

><p>Guild Hall<p>

* * *

><p>They entrees the guild hall to find Makarov sitting on the balcony. "Bring them to the infirmary so they can rest." Naruto and Elfman nodded and dropped each mage into their own bed. The two young men walked back to where Makarov was when Elfman spoke up.<p>

"Naruto, thank you for saving my sister. You are a real man!" He yelled his words loud and proud and caught Naruto in a tight, manly embrace.

'This guy acts similar to Bushy Brows Sensei.' Naruto smiled and prayed Elfman on his shoulder. "Don't mention it."

They went back up to where Makarov was and looked at the cathedral with him. "Master," Naruto started, "the runes are down, so why don't you go to stop Laxus?"

"That would be disrespectful to Natsu. He would think that I see him as to weak to handle a fight. Erza is there to help, so everything will be fine." Just as the words left his mouth, a large, golden, magic circle formed above the cathedral. Makarov's eyes widened at the patterns on the circle.

"What is it? What's going on?" Elfman asked. Naruto's facial expression mirrored Elfman's question. What was about to happen?

Makarov stood. "Laxus!" He jumped from the balcony and sped towards the cathedral. Naruto and Elfman looked at each other in confusion, then followed after Makarov. Whatever was happening right now was no joke.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Did you like how Naruto handled his fight? Let me know in the review section! <strong>


	6. Overwhelming Power

Naruto and Elfman followed after Makarov without much success. The man stretched his legs with his Titan Magic and was already halfway there. Naruto could have matched and even surpassed Makarov's speed, but he didn't want to just leave Elfman behind.

As they ran, Elfman spoke up. "I wasn't completely sure before, but now that we're closer, I can tell that the magic is a spell called Fairy Law. Master used it on Phantom Lord's guild master when they attacked us."

"I see." Naruto kept running and thought for a moment before speaking again. "Laxus is about to use it on us. Is there a way to stop it?"

Elfman shook his head. "Not that I know of. I've only seen Master use it once." Naruto nodded and kept running.

'I don't have time to go back into Sage Mode and use Rasenshuriken. Even if I did, I'm not even sure if the magic circle is tangible.' He decided to trust Makarov to handle it.

They arrived at Caldia Cathedral a little while after Makarov, and found that he was shouting at a maniacal Laxus. "Have you lost your mind, Laxus?"

Laxus grinned as he held the golden orb of light. "No, old man. I've simply found what true strength is. Fairy...LAW!" With what seemed like a strain in his voice, he covered the orb between his hands and the magic circle above them released a blinding light. Everyone shielded their eyes and trembled in fear of what was coming.

The light subsided after a few moments and everyone slowly opened their eyes. Nothing had changed. Nothing was damaged and nobody was hurt.

Naruto looked around at Makarov, Erza, then Laxus, who was looking at his hands with disbelief. "How did I fail? My Fairy Law was perfect! Why didn't it work?"

"It's because Fairy Law targets those people you see as enemies," explained Makarov. "Deep in your heart, you can't see Fairy Tail as your enemy."

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead. He almost thought he was a goner. 'Cowardly human. You could have had your way if you had used my chakra,' said Kurama.

'I know, but I don't real want everyone to know that I have a demon sealed inside me. The people in this world seem more accepting, but you can never know what somebody really thinks about you.'

'Speaking of demons, don't forget to talk to that demon girl soon.' Naruto mentally nodded and their conversation was over. While in his mind scape, the guild members had already begun walking back to the guild. Laxus willingly went back with Makarov, having lost his will to fight.

Naruto looked around. 'I need to figure out how to stay perceptive when I talk to Kurama.' He saw that everyone was walking away, but he felt like something was missing. He walked into the cathedral and saw two figures. The smaller one was trying to carry the bigger one, who was unconscious.

"Ah! Naruto, can you please help me carry him?" Naruto nodded and took Gajeel from her.

"Everybody just left you to carry someone twice your size?" Naruto asked.

Levy nodded. "They don't trust him. They probably assumed he'd carry himself to the guild."

Naruto looked at Levy for a moment. He could see that she was angry about everyone's attitude towards Gajeel. "Then, since you were trying to help him, does that mean you trust him? It was your team that he hurt. How are you able to forgive him?"

"Is because he's made up for it. He took a beating from Jet and Droy, saved me from Laxus, and still gets hated by the guild. Hopefully they'll realize that he isn't a monster."

Naruto grinned. 'She thinks a lot like the Third Hokage. If everyone back home had her attitude, it would be peaceful.'

* * *

><p>They reached the guild, and Naruto brought Gajeel to the infirmary. "Thanks, Naruto. I'll bandage him up. You can go now." Naruto nodded. He exited the room and walked out to the guild hall. He was promptly met with a tense atmosphere.<p>

Laxus had just exited Makarov's office. His eyes were glued to the ground. He made a beeline to the door. Naruto looked around and saw Erza. He walked over and took the seat next to her. "What do you think his punishment was?" he asked.

"Master had to kick him out of the guild," she answered solemnly. "As much as it probably pains him, he had no choice. It's sad, but after what he did, he deserves it."

Naruto saw Erza's jaw tighten. "I know how it feels when someone that you consider family has to leave," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "In my case, the person I saw as a brother went crazy and tried to kill me." Erza's eyes widened. "But that time passed and they became the person I remembered them as. Don't forget that deep down, Laxus is still a Fairy Tail mage."

Erza grinned. "Thank you Naruto. That means a lot." She stood and looked around at her guildemates. "Right now may be a difficult time, but we still have to finish the Harvest Festival. It starts at 9 tomorrow night." She walked away from Naruto and addressed everyone else in the guild, reminding them to be ready for the parade.

'Now your chance. Talk to Demonette,' suggested the Kyuubi.

'What kind of nickname is that? If I we're you, I'd stick to bring old and mean. And I can't go yet. I'm gonna knock out two birds with one stone. We'll talk to Mira and explain to Erza why I hold back.'

'Hm. Go on then.' The blond waved Erza back over to where he was.

"What do you need? she asked.

"You wanted to know why I hold back right?" Before she could answer, he was already walking towards the infirmary, leaving her no choice but to follow.

"Why are we going back here? Is it really that private of a matter?" Naruto nodded as he entered Mira's room.

"Naruto, Erza, what brings you here?" Mira asked as she put her lacrima aside.

"How are you Mira," asked Erza. "You used your magic for the first time in a long time. You must be exhausted."

Mira grinned and waved Erza's statement off. "I'm fine. I'm just a little bit tired, but not injured or anything. The guild doctor said I was cleared to leave when I felt like it."

"That's good to hear."

"So why are you two here?" Mira asked again.

Erza looked to Naruto, since she didn't even know. "Erza wanted to talk to me about some things, and I wanted to ask you about some things. It makes more sense for me too do both at once."

"That's all? Then take a seat!" Mira sat up and smiled at the two mages. Naruto took a deep breath and began.

"Mira, today when you used your magic, I felt demonic energy, and I was curious about how it works."

"How my magic works? It's simple really. I summon the soul of a demon into my body and gain is abilities. If the demon is strong, there is a risk that I could lose control though. It's essentially a partial possession."

'Ha! I called it,' laughed the fox. Naruto ignored him.

"So whenever you aren't using your magic, the demon soul is somewhere else? It's not bound to your body?"

Mira nodded with a grin. "That's right. It's the same magic Elfman and my late sister use." Her eyes focused on the ground for a moment, but she regained her cheerful demeanor momentarily. Naruto noticed this and decided not to pry.

"Thanks for being so willing to explain it to me, Mira. Now I'll explain my abilities." Erza and Mirajane perked up. Both of them were curious as to what Naruto's abilities were.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I'll start from the beginning. 17 years ago, in my homeland, which is in a different dimension, I was born." He paused and let that first part sink in. "In my world, there are 9 beings of unimaginable power. To keep a balance between the nation's strength, each nation was was given one of these beings, called tailed beasts." He took another pause. Mira and Erza were giving him their undivided attention.

"The best way to control their power was to seal them inside compatible human vessels. Each beast varied in appearance and the number of tails. My mother was the vessel, or jinchuriki of the 9 tailed fox. On my birthday, an evil man took the demon out of my mother and used it to attack my village. My father, the village leader, stopped him. My mother, due to the tailed beast extraction, was domed to die, so, with his last bit of energy, sealed the beast in me." He stood up and showed them the seal on his stomach.

"Now, Erza. The reason I cannot fight at full strength is because of this demon's powers. Just like with Mira's magic, I gain the demon's powers. The other reason is that my world was often plagued with battle. It was kill or be killed. That was all is known until I was 16. If I do fight at full strength, I will fight with intent to kill. It's how I was trained to fight."

"Is there a possibility of the demon going on a rampage?" asked Mira. "If so, we've got to tell Master so he can prepare emergency procedures."

Naruto laughed. "There's really no need for all that. You don't trust my strength to keep him restrained?"

"Oh. No, I didn't mean-" Naruto stopped her.

"It's fine. But but there is no risk of it rampaging and destroying a town. After I took his power, we gained an understanding and now we can switch between which one of us controls my body. Watch." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. 'Kurama, don't try to freak them out, please.'

'I won't say anything too strange,' replied the fox.

Naruto's eyes opened, but to Mira and Erza's suprise, they were dark red, and his pupils had become cat like. The lines on his cheeks became more pronounced and his hair seemed coarser. "I am Kurama. This boy had been my prison since the day he was born."

The two girls stared at Kurama in silence. Kurama stared back. "If you will not ask a question, I will. Are there other beings in this world that are add strong as I?"

Erza and Mira starred before the realized that Kurama had asked them a question. "I-I can't say for sure. Dragons might be close, but no one had seen a dragon for years," explained Mira.

"Also, we haven't seen the extent of your powers. Care to demonstrate?"

Hearing Erza's challenge, Kurama grinned, showing Naruto's canines. "Is there a remote place that I can decimate without consequence?" Then Naruto switched back.

The blond sighed as if his workload had just grown. "Great job Erza. I'm not gonna hear the end of this until we get this 'demonstration' over with. He's too prideful to back down from a challenge." Naruto scratched the back of his head and sighed in annoyance. "We'll wait until after the Fantasia Parade, then we'll go somewhere remote and I'll show you or strongest technique."

Erza and Mira nodded. "Is it that destructive that you need to be in a remote place?"

Naruto looked at her and replied, "It's violently intense and very big. I'd rather not draw that attention to myself and destroy Magnolia." Naruto walked out the room with a comical frown on his face. Kurama was already excited. 'He's gonna keep begging for me to let him do it. Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight.'

* * *

><p>Fantasia Parade<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I <em>have <em>to be in the parade?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"I mean exactly what I said. As a member of Fairy Tail, you are required to be in the parade, unless I say otherwise," explained Makarov. Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking away, mumbling something about troublesome.

"Don't be too sad, Naruto. We'll even announce you and Lucy as Fairy Tail's newest members! Don't you want to be recognized?"

Naruto turned around with his lower lip poked out. "That's low, old man." Makarov snickered mischievously. Naruto walked away, knowing he wasn't going to win that battle. He didn't have anything extravagant to wear, so he just did a transformation into his red Sage cloak.

He stood up on the float next to Lucy and it began its journey around Magnolia. 'Just smile and wave, Naruto. Smile and wave,' he thought to himself.

Naruto sighed in relief. The parade was finally over, and he was exhausted. Standing, waving, smiling, standing, smiling. He was sick of it all. He walked into his apartment and dove into his bed, and a few moments later, was sound asleep, only to have a horrible nightmare about standing, smiling, and waving.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up at around 10 a.m. He took a shower and headed to the guild for breakfast. On the way, he encountered a few random people who wanted his autograph. 'I haven't even done anything except be in a parade, and I already have fans?' He signed his name on the paper and was on his way.<p>

Naruto entered the guild hall and went straight to the bar. He ate his ramen like he always did. In the middle of his meal, two girls came and sat next to him. "Hurry up and eat. If we're gonna make it to the 'remote location' you need, we're gonna have to leave soon," said Erza.

Naruto nodded begrudgingly and finished his food. He looked at Erza and Mira and said, "Lead the way."

As they left the guild, Naruto noticed some extra people walking along with them. The extras were Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, and Makarov. He ignored it for a moment, but when they followed all the way to the train station, he had to ask. "Are you guys going on a job together or something?"

"Nope. We're coming along with you to see how strong you are," answered Gray.

Naruto shot a look at Erza and Mirajane. "You just couldn't keep your mouths shut, could you?" They laughed at the blond's annoyed facial expression. "Hey! I'm not laughing!" This only served to make them laugh more, so Naruto decided to shut up.

They took a train out to a smaller town in the west. From there, they walked to the mountains north of the town. Naruto was bombarded with questions all along the way. Every answer he gave would lead to more questions. 'If Erza and Mira were gonna invite these guys, they could have at least explained everything to them. Master knows more than them, but he won't say a thing! Annoying old man.'

* * *

><p>After a while of walking, they found themselves in a secluded valley. "Okay, Naruto. Do your thing," smiled Makarov.<p>

Naruto answered back at him with a sarcastic smile, then turned to face the rest of the mages. "This first technique I'm going to show you is called Sage Mode." He closed his eyes for a few moments and gathered up Natural Energy. "This mode enhances my reflexes, strength, and speed. My perception and sensing abilities are also heightened." He then created three clones.

"This next technique is the strongest attack I can use while in Sage Mode. It's called Rasenshuriken." He and his clones began forming the technique. The air around them all was whizzing around, and a high pitched screech filled the air. Naruto finished forming the Rasenshuriken and threw it into some trees about 50 meters away. The technique hit the trees, expanded, and obliterated the trees and the ground beneath them, forming a large crater.

The other mages stood in awe. Master stood wide eyed at the sheer destructive power Naruto had displayed. "Naruto. Do me a favor and never use that technique. Fairy Tail already gets me in enough trouble when property is destroyed." Natsu laughed at this, since he was often the cause for trouble.

Naruto grinned. "If you thought that was bad, the next one will make you pee yourself." Naruto's eyes went back from orange to blue, showing that he had excited Sage Mode. He closed his eyes again in concentration. After a short moment, he was covered by the golden aura of his Nine Tails Chakra Mode.

"So warm," remarked Lucy.

"Golden flames!" exclaimed Happy.

"I need you guys to stand back." Everyone quickly gave Naruto the space he needed. After seeing his last attack, they didn't want to risk getting caught in the blast. 'Kurama, we should be able to transform since the seal is open, right?'

'Yeah, it's possible. You're really gonna do a full tailed beast bomb? Who knew you were the type to show off.'

'I'm not showing off. They want to see my full power, so I'm showing them. Now help me transform by being quiet!' Naruto stood still for a few moments while his friends looked on. He had a look of intense concentration on his face.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Gray whispered.

"Who knows? Just shut up and watch!" Natsu whispered back harshly. This would have started a fight in normal circumstances, but they were to exited to see what Naruto had in store.

No more than ten seconds later, their questions were partially answered. Naruto had changed forms completely. His golden aura exploded in size and took the shape of a large, nine tailed fox, while Naruto remained visible in the head of the fox. "Brace yourselves!" he shouted back at them.

Naruto then began accumulating chakra into a ball form. The Chakra orb floated in front of him, still growing in size. As soon as he finished forming it, he launched it at a mountain. The result was a massive explosion.

'Wow. So that's his strongest technique? Someone as young as him has this much power? He might be...' Makarov's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto yelling for them to get down. He dove at them and tackled them down. A second later, the sound wave and shock wave had reached them. "So loud! That mountain is miles away, but the explosion was powerful enough to carry this far?"

The wind from the explosion was strong. Even at this distance, some trees were up rotted and sent flying. They all kept their heads down until the wind had calmed.

"Naruto, you were this string and you didn't tell us?" Gray asked excitedly.

"Heh, well, I'm not really knew to show off-"

"Everyone, look," said Mirajane, pointing at the mountain that the attack had hit. The smoke from the explosion had just cleared enough so that that they could see the mountain. What suprised them was that a large chunk of the mountain was no longer there. They all looked back at Naruto in disbelief. He simply grinned back cheekishly.

The trip back to Magnolia was quiet. Everyone had seen Naruto's power. All they could think was, 'Good thing this powerhouse joined Fairy Tail.'

Naruto slept on the train ride back to Magnolia. Sure, he was a stamina freak, but that was his first time doing a full transformation and using the Tailed Beast Bomb. Something like that would exhaust anybody.

They areached Magnolia at about 5 p.m. The majority of their time away wad spent walking to and from the valley.

Makarov watched Naruto as they all entered the guild. 'This boy might very well be as strong as a dragon.' He smiled as he watched Naruto interact with the other guild members. 'As strong as he is, and he's still down to earth and humble. He had a great teacher.' He was a glad old man.

* * *

><p>2 Weeks Later<p>

* * *

><p>Makarov sat in his office. Things had been normal for the last 2 weeks. Everyone was enjoying themselves and getting along. Most importantly, Natsu hadn't destroyed anything. Things were good. Then Makarov's communications lacrima rang. He answered it and saw that the council's messanger had called.<p>

Makarov immediatly teared up. "I promise, it wasn't Fairy Tail this time! Just please don't punish me. I'll make sure to-"

"Master Makarov, calm yourself. I'm not calling you because your guild has destroyed something. We need your help." Makarov's face went from sad to suprised. "A certain dark guild is making moves towards a dangerous magic device."

Makarov became serious. "A dark guild? Which one? What's their objective?" he asked.

"Let me explain."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you enjoyed. I'm blown away with the support this story is getting. I'm doing my best to avoid spelling errors, but my phone's auto correct is out to get me. When I get my laptop configure, chapters will be more fluid and error free! <strong>


End file.
